1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to pressurized fluid lines and, more particularly, to a ball joint apparatus for permitting relative flexure in such lines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ball joint apparatus for pressurized fluid lines in the past has incorporated a somewhat flexible bellows between two end tubes encompassed within a protective assembly in the form of a ball joint. Such apparatus as are known include a ball which is welded to one end tube and a housing which is welded to the other end tube. The housing and the ball together establish a ball joint which holds the end tubes and bellows in relative position. Since both ends of the housing are smaller in diameter than the ball member, it has been the practice to fabricate the housing in two pieces and assemble them from both ends of the apparatus so as to enclose the ball member. Thereafter, the two pieces of the housing are welded together by fusion welding. This is a relatively difficult and costly step and introduces a further opportunity for failure in the joint.